On The Bloody Morning After
by The Haunted Alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al are living on the other side of the Gate in the middle of WW2,when the Nazi discover that they are half Jew and capture them.They're taken to one of the Godforsaken camps.Now they must figure out how to break each other out, before time runs out
1. The Air Raid

**HOLA! I HAVE RE TURNED W/ ANOTHER STORY MY OTHER ONE IS STILL IN PROGRESS AND I WILL CONTINUE! SO NOT TO WORRY! (i would've put a line here but the line thingy doesn't work so my bad!) NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FMA MOVIE THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS**

**note: disclaimer**

**sadly i do not FMA, nor am i the geinus creator of this AWSOME ANIME!**

I sat quietly on the window sill, staring down at the city of Munich. Three years have passed since me and Alphonse had finally been reunited. I sighted...everything was _almost _normal. I still don't have a right arm or left leg, still automail...amazingly. I haven't destroyed...yet...Winry isn't here, so I guess I'm trying to make it last, while I can. After all, I perfer metal over wood, thank you! Envy killed dad, so I'm the 'man of the house'. This place on the other side of the Gate is waaaaaaaaaay too dangerous, how _you_ survive here, I have no on earthly clue! It might even be more dangerous than my home, Shamballa, as they called it. I looked up at the moon, as it's soft light shone through the glass and cast shadows against the walls. I was lost in my thoughts of the green hills and the pale morning sky of Resembool...guess I was homesick. It was all quiet when a small black cloud caught my eye then, I heard a faint _boom_... and my eyes widened...**A bomb raid**

"AL!" I cried at the top of my lungs and jumped of the window sill. I raced to Al's room and switched on the light. He groaned, as I shook him, hard "GET UP!" He opened his eyes and squinted against the light.

"w-what's up...?" He asked, sleepily.

"A bomb raid is what's _up_! Get-" I started, when a bomb was dropped close by and shook the house with a deafening **_BOOM!_**

The explosion knocked me off my feet and face down on the floor. The sirens started to blare off, warning everyone of the attack.

"A little too late..." I muttered. I quickly rose to my feet and Al was already out of bed.

"Go to the shelter!" I commanded

"But, brother, what about y-"

"NOW!" I interrupted. He ran out the door. I looked around for the lantern, grabbed it off A's dresser and sprinted out the door. Another bomb went off closer to the house, shaking the apartment more violently. I lost my balance again, and fell hard to the floor again, dropping the lantern. I got up, snatched up the lantern and ran hard down the hallway and tried to open the door...but it was jammed.

"DAMNIT!" I cursed out loud.

"Brother!" I heard Al voice from the other side of the door, but it was being drowned out by the rushing feet, the horrified screams and shrieks and the sirens. I had an idea, a painful one...

A third explosion went off _on top of the roof. _The force of the bomb threw me against the door, and I fell facedown onto the floor. I threw my hands over my head as the roof caved in. When I thought it was over, I turned over on my back...big mistake...A large beam fell on top of me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I tried to take in air, but coughed when all I could get was dust.

"BROTHER!" Shrieked Al.

"Get out of here, Al!" I weezed and reached for a piece of glass broken from the window, but it was too far away. I couldn't breathe and the beam felt like it was getting heavier by the second. I was running out of time..My life and Al's were at stake.

I could hear more bombs in the distance and I knew this wasn't over yet. I tried to move the beam off with what was left of my strength. I stopped trying to catch my breath...by my lungs were being crushed. I coughed again, needing oxygen. I reached for the closest shard of glass with my left hand. My vision was starting to slip in and out of focus when I felt the shard in my hand. I squeezed as hard as I possibly could until a stinging pain shocked through my whole arm and blood ran down my hand. I lifted my bleeding hand up and drew a Transmutation circle on the beam in my blood. The circle lit up. The beam broke in half, and Oxygen rushed into my lungs. I quickly drew another circle on the door, clapped my hands together and slammed them on the door. The door slowly disappeared. I grabbed the lantern again, stood up, sprinted through the doorway and grabbed Al arm, making way for the underground shelter.

"Brother! Slow down!" He tripped and fell.

"C'mon, Al!" I helped him up.We ran down the stairs and inside and I closed the door behind us. It was dark and silent, all except for me and Al's heavy breathing (NOT LIKE THAT!) and the distant bombs outside. I lit up the lantern and hung it on a hook above the small room.

"Brother, what they found out !" he asked, as he sat against the wall.

"Al, don't worry they won't" I tried to comfort him.

"What if they do! What if the Nazi's find out we're **_half Jew_**!"

"Al,...if they do I promise I'll do anything...I'll do everything it takes to protect you" I smiled weakly.

"NO! That's what I'm worried about, you protecting me again! You always end up getting hurt!" His voice was shaken. I fell silent, not knowing what to say. I let out another heavy sigh and coughed, trying to get the remaining dust out of my lungs.

"Here..." Al said. He ripped apart a small piece of his sleeve from the old red jacket I gave him. He gently took my left hand and wrapped the piece of cloth around the wound. "Temporary bandage..." He smiled, and carefully tied a small knot to keep the cloth from sliding off the wound.

"Thanks, Al. Get some sleep, we have a loooong day tomorrow." I groaned. He nodded, and climbed into the top bunk.

"Ed, you should get some sleep too..." He said.

"I know, I'll stay up incase anything drastic happens..."

"Kay, good night, Brother...I love you" He smiled

I smiled back, "I love you too, Al."

My eyelides began to grow heavy as the sounds of the bombs, in the distance, began to slowly come to a stop...I wish that I would've known that...that was the last time I would see Al's smile...at least before they found us and took us to the camps...to the GATES OF HELL...

**:END CHAPTER 1, MUNICH GERMANY:**


	2. Captured: part 1

hi! i'm back w/ chapter 2!

**_R & R!_**

* * *

The sound of someone pounding on the door, startled me and I sat bolt upright. 

"Brother...? Who is that...?" Al moaned.

" I'm not sure..." I muttered. I stood up and walked to the door. When it was suddenly kicked open. My eyes widened when my eyes fell on the three men, in _uniform_, standing outside our door...**_Nazis_**...

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," the man in front spoke up with a harsh, German tone, "You are both under arrest!" I had to think quickly, If we stayed put, we were dead...if we moved we were dead...

_"Dammit..."_ I thought. I sprang forward with all the energy I had, and attacked the lead officer, knocking him to the ground.

"RUN AL!" I shrieked. Al hesistated, but ran, when he realized I was buying him time. The other two officers stood there, watching me wrestle their superior officer to the ground at least they're attention was on me and off of Al.

"Get this **_Jew_** OFF ME!" He screamed under me. I punched him in the face to draw more attention toward myself other than Al. One of the officers finally came to his senses. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and turned me around. He raised his arm, a silver pistol was held tightly in his hand, and struck me in the back of my head. I started to see stars when I fellto theground. The other officer helped the lead Nazi up to his feet.

"GET OFF ME!" the lead officer screamed, and he shook the man helping him, off...jerk...He walked up to me and kicked me hard in the chest. I cried out in pain, he had kicked me where the beam from the house had crushed me. I turned over on my back, in a vernerable posistion. He placed his boot on my neck and pressed, slowly. I choked.

"Where is your brother...?" he demaned.

"i-i don't...know..." I coughed.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHERE IS HE?" He screamed and he pushed down harder on my neck...I couldn't breath. He looked up and nodded to his followers. He took his foot of me and his followers grabbed me by the arms, and pulled me up to my feet. The officer on my right had a funny look on his face, probably because he realized my arm wasn't real. A small smirk creeped across my lips. The head officer stepped closer to me. His badge read 'Ademaro Brunhilde'.

"I'm going to ask you, **_one_** last time, Elric...**_Where. Is. Your. Brother._**" He demanded, again. I stayed quiet...at least Al would get away safely. A look of complete rage crept across his face...he pulled his arm back and punched me in the stomach. The officers on either side of me, let me go and I fell to my knees, I struggled to find my breath.

"Take him to the camp..." I froze, when I heard those words...The two officers took me by the back of my collar and dragged me to their truck, which I assumed was full of other Jews and Convitcs. I look straight ahead to see Al standing in the distance, horrified.

"**Be safe...**" I whispered under my breath, and smiled weakly...

**_.:END CHAPTER TWO: CAPTURED:._**


	3. The Gates of Hell

HI THERE HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

* * *

Three hours had gone by and the boy with blonde hair was still unconsious... 

"They beat him pretty good." One Jew chimed in.

"I wonder how long this boy's spirit and pride will last!" Another one chuckled.

"His spirit is strong...I can tell..." whispered a black haired girl stitting beside him, tending to the boy's wounds.

"I-i'm sorry...al...i-i...left you...behind..." Ed muttered under his breath.

"_He's been saying that for awhile now..."_ The girl thought. She gently brushed a strand of loose hair out of Ed's eyes, when the slowly began to open...revealing his golden orbs. She smiled. "Hey how are you feeling?" she asked.

"W-where am I...?" he moaned.

"You safe, for the moment... we're almost at the camp..." She said sadly. He tried to sit up, but She gently pushed him back down.

"Don't bother with him, Kira...they'll break him before they even get to us!" A dark skinned boy with brown hair and red eyes, called.

"Maybe not, Jett, perhaps he's different..."she replied.

"An I-Ishbalaan...?" asked Edward. The brown haired boy's eyes widenend. Several people gasped, and they asked him different questions at once.

"Who are you!"

"How do you know Ishbal!"

_"That's in another world far from here! How is it that he knows about my people..."_ Thought the brown haired boy.

"SILENCE!" A deep voice bellowed over all the hushed whispers, and everyone fell silent.

"What are you doing here, _**Fullmetal**_?" the deep voice asked.

"Fullmetal? as in..._**The Fullmetal Alchemist** ? The one my grandfather told me stories about ?_ " The girl thought as Ed wearily sat up, facing the man in corner. Ed was silent, waiting for the man to reveal his face under his cloak. The man looked up...

"Scar..." Ed breathed, when he recognized the crossed-shaped scar on the man's forhead. The truck suddenly screeched to a stop...they had arrived...

* * *

**_EDWARD'S POV_**

* * *

I jerked forward, toppling over and landing on a bruise on my chest. I did my best to keep from screaming out in pain. I stiffily sat up and tried regain my thoughts, but I was suddenly grabbed by my left arm, pulled out of the truck and thrown onto the ground. Sevreal cold laughs echoed. I looked up and saw a tall gate with razor snaked around the top.

"_Looks inviting..."_ I thought sourly.

"Hey we got a _girl_ on board..." A soldier crooned. I quickly stood up and turned around. Two soldiers grabbed the girl, who was sitting next to me, and pulled off the truck as well.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I cried. Everyone turned to look at me. They all looked shocked that I stood up for her, even the other fugitives looked at me strangely. The head soldier nodded behind me. I quickly turned turned and two guards were runnin toward me, kicking uo dust behind them.

"No!" She cried. One guard lunged for me, I easily dodged and stuck my foot out and the guard toppled forward. I jumped up in the air and round house kicked the second in the chest. His head snapped back and he fell backward. A soft wind blew, clearing the dust around me. The girl's eyes widened as she stared at me.

The head soldiers expression twised into anger. He let go of the girl, drew a cobalt pistol from the inside of his pocket, and aimed it staight...at...me. I let my mind concentrate only on Al, and I showed no fear. He edged closer to me and cocked the gun...ready to fire... The wind died slowly and everyone was silent. He started to walk toward me, slowly, his arm was still outstretched...gun aimed at me. It seemed like hours had gone by, only that they were long drawn out minutes of silence. My heart began to pound in my chest as I waited for the outcome of this moment. Then...a loud _CRACK_ echoed...when he fired...


	4. Arrival At the Gates

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! HERE'S THE CHAPPIE YOU ALL HAVE WAITED FOR dun,dun, dun... ...I'M NOT DEAD!!! WHOO HOOO!

XP

* * *

A sharp pain entered my left shoulder as the bullet pierced through me. I fell to my knees, clutching my bloody wound. The soldier who shot me was now standing over me. He pushed me over roughly and I fell into the dirt. 

"Ed!" cried the girl. He jerked me back up to my feet and forced the gun barrel to my throat.

"I should blow a hole through your throat...maybe then you'd keep your mouth shut." He sneered.

"Do what you want with me, I don't care!" I coughed, the gun barrel blocking my windpipe. Anger stirred in his eyes and his finger began to pull the trigger. I glared, straight back into his eyes.

"SERGANT!" a woman's stern voice shouted. The Sergant turned, his gun moved away from me. I looked over his shoulder. A tall woman with blonde hair, tied back, and blue eyes stood there... in a dark green uniform. "Leave him be!" she said again with a dangerous tone. I saw my small opening. Ignoring the searing pain my shoulder, I pulled back my right arm and slammed it into the side of the Sergant's head. He fell over, head was beginning to bleed. I looked up at the woman, with confidence burning through me. She smirked, a small one but it was there. Confusion stretched across my mind. Why did she seem,...satisfied? Was she expecting me to fight? The back of a rifle collided with my back of my head, hard. I fell forward, doubled over in pain.

"Take them inside..." said the woman. The gate creaked open. Two sets of hands grabbed me and dragged me toward the camp. My chin fell to my chest and head was throbbing, painfully...perhaps worse than my bleeding shoulder. Screams were echoing through out the camp. I slowly looked up, squeezing one eye shut in pain. They threw me, sending me forward, skidding across the hot dirt. I coughed as I inhaled the dust. I lifted my head and I saw a pair of black boots. I looked up more, a man dressed in a dark green uniform like all the others, stood over me. He leaned down and squatted in front of me. I put on my best stobborn look I had, he just smirked and me. He took his horse whip (They probably used all sorts of nasty things to torture the Jews here) and lifted my chin up more.

"What do we have here?" he asked in an evil voice. He looked into my eyes, and I glared right back.

"He's a dangerous one, sir. A rebel." said the woman. She stepped up beside the crouched man and looked down at me.

"A rebel, huh...? He'll be no more different than the other 'rebels'. He'll break just as easily as the others...Thank you, Lieutenant, that'll be all..." he aknowledged and he turned my chin to the side, revealing my neck. My "rebel" pride rose, quickly within me. I moved my chin off from the whip and spat in his face. I smirked wide at his shocked expression. He stood up, wiping his cheek off, and took a step backwards. Several gasps escaped everyone's lips.

"LITTLE BASTARD, SHOW SOME RESPECT !" yelled the officer I had punched.

"Surprised, _you_ can still stand on two legs after I nailed you..." I snickered. He raised his boot and kicked me in the side. "Ugh!" I cried. He raised his boot again.  
"Stop!" commanded the man. "Just give him his number and put him in his cell with the others. Cell 187..."

The Lieutenant grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet.

"You've got some _**nerve**_, acting like that. I don't know what he's planning to do to you in here. But, while your stuck here, get this through your thick skull...don't do anything stupid, there are things _**far**_ worse in here than death. In this camp, death comes as a blessing..." She hissed in my ear, barely above a whisper.

"Gee, thanks for the tip but, I don't need your simpathy. I can take care of myself " I shot back, and pulled my arm from her grip, sharply. Two soldiers grabbed again by the arms and lead me to a barn. I turned my head and I saw the girl again. They shoved me into a stall. ONe forced me to my knees and ripped off my coat and shirt.

_"What were they gonna do...?"_ I thought. They were silent...but their stares burned through me. Perhaps they were staring at my automail. One left the stall, and the other pushed on my bare back with his boot. I was on my hands and knees, when I heard the soldier ,who had left, come back in... He was holding something long and metal, but the end was... ... ... red hot... ..._"Oh no..."_ I thought and braced myself, ready for more pain, soon to come. He placed his hand on my back, roughly, and gripped my shoulder...so I wouldn't squirm away. I squeezed my eyes shut as he jammed the hot iron into the skin of my back.

**_END CHAPTER: ARRIVAL AT THE GATE_**


End file.
